bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Meninas McAllon
is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "P" - "The Power". Appearance Meninas is a tall and well-endowed girl of slender built. She is light-skinned with long wavy purple hair and short bangs that frame her forehead and purple eyes. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a frilled skirt, frilled gloves, frilled boots, leggings, a belt with a heart-shaped buckle, a large purple bow with a white Wandenreich symbol around her neck, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, turned sideways.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, page 1 Personality Like other Sternritter members, Meninas is loyal to Yhwach and is willing to attack Ichigo Kurosaki to prevent him from reaching her leader and interfering with his plans.Bleach manga, Chapter 585, pages 8-9 She finds PePe Waccabrada to be a disgusting man.Bleach manga, Chapter 594, page 10 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Meninas, Liltotto, Candice, and Giselle enter her room, with Meninas telling Bambietta she could have at least killed the man outside.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 7-9 Later, after the Wandenreich invades the Seireitei once more, Meninas notes Bambietta is using her Quincy: Vollständig, prompting Liltotto to state Bambietta was already mad at them because they vanished.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 15 After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Meninas along with the other three members of her group approach the defeated Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 558, page 16 She and the others later confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki after he defeats Gremmy Thoumeaux.Bleach manga; Chapter 579 page 17 After punching Kenpachi into the ground with tremendous force, Meninas crushes several unseated Shinigami with a large building, and soon after discusses how Kenpachi should die with Candice, Liltotto, and Giselle before expressing surprise when an explosion occurs in the air above them.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 5, 10-11, & 16-17 As Meninas and the others feel the Reiatsu of the individual falling from the sky, they turn around and look above. She and the others watch as the individual smashes through a tower, leaving Meninas and the others dumbstruck and questioning how the individual went down with the tower, but are then surprised when Ichigo Kurosaki appears behind them.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 13-15 After Ichigo throws Candice into a building, Giselle, Liltotto, and Meninas attack him, but Ichigo dodges their attacks and throws them into buildings as well. Meninas wonders who Ichigo is, and is shocked when Liltotto notes he is a Special War Power.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 3-6 After Ichigo withstands Candice's Galvano Blast, Meninas summons her bow and prepares to fight him alongside the other Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 14-15 When Ichigo effortlessly repels the Heilig Pfeil of all four Sternritter, resulting in a powerful explosion, Meninas crashes into Giselle and Candice, followed by Liltotto. After moving away to avoid Candice's subsequent blast of electricity, Meninas states Ichigo gets on her nerves. Upon noticing Candice has activated her Quincy: Vollständig, Meninas notes they do not need to slaughter Ichigo just because he is annoying. However, when Candice points out how Yhwach will surely grant her wishes if she kills Ichigo, Meninas envisions expensive furnishings as her wish.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 1-7 Soon afterward, Bazz-B appears and pierces the four girls with Burner Finger 1. However, after Pepe, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and Robert Accutrone arrive, Meninas gets up and prepares to fight Ichigo 8-on-1.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 10-15 After Ichigo learns of Yhwach's plan, he attempts to intercept him, but Meninas drives him through several buildings before noting the Sternritter will not simply let him leave.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 6-7 Later, she looks on as several more Shinigami confront the Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 15-17 Soon afterward, Meninas activates her Quincy: Vollständig and rushes toward the Shinigami alongside the other Sternritter, who have activated theirs as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, pages 5-7 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki quickly dispatches three of the Sternritter, leaving only Meninas and Liltotto standing. Meninas comments on how appropriate it is that only the two of them would prove strong enough to endure the battle and, hearing Liltotto wonder where Pepe went, states Pepe is disgusting. She then watches as Shūhei Hisagi, under Pepe's influence, comes and attacks the captain. Pepe then proceeds to take control of Meninas' emotions as well, making her enlarge her arm and hit Liltotto.Bleach manga; Chapter 594, pages 8-17 Later, Giselle asks Liltotto what happened to Meninas, and Liltotto responds that she dealt with her, although she shouldn't be dead.Bleach manga, Chapter 603, page 10 Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Meninas primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 * is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 258 She is fast enough to grab Ichigo Kurosaki's head and push him through several buildings before he could react.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, page 6 Enhanced Durability: Meninas possesses considerable durability. She withstood being thrown into a building by Ichigo Kurosaki with only minor injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 4-5 Enhanced Endurance: Meninas is a particularly enduring combatant, quickly getting to her feet after being pierced by Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, page 14 : Meninas possesses superhuman strength, allowing her to punch opponents with tremendous force''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 580, page 5 and pick up and throw large buildings with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 10-11 She can push her opponent through several buildings,Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 7-8 each feat with minimal effort from a single hand. She is also able to drastically increase the size of her muscles.Bleach manga; Chapter 594, pages 16-17 Spirit Weapon Reishi Heart Bow: Meninas uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the small bow in a collapsed state within a heart container she keeps on the side of her belt. When Meninas clicks the heart, the bow pops out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. Meninas grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 15 * : Meninas can fire Heilig Pfeil from her bow. The tips of her Heilig Pfeil are shaped like hearts.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, page 1 Quincy: Vollständig Upon activation, Meninas's Quincy: Vollständig grants her wings composed of three large hearts-shaped segments each and a halo shaped like a spiky, star-like Quincy Zeichen.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, page 7 * Flight: Using her wings, Meninas can fly at high speeds.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, page 7 Trivia *Some of her fellow Sternritter address her as .Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 7 Battles & Events * Rise of Uryū Ishida * Sajin Komamura vs. Bambietta Basterbine * Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Gremmy Thoumeaux * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Candice Catnipp * The Gotei 13 vs. The Sternritter References Navigation id: Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters